Top Gear Philippines (TV series)
by and |directed_by = Alex Delos Santos|presented_by = Augusto Rick Rañin (2014-present) Thomas Nagar Christophersen (2014-present) Liwayway Madrid (2014-2016) Katie Lamu Xiaoyan (2017-present)|starring = |theme_music_composer = |opening_theme = " "|ending_theme = " "|composer(s) = Scott Zhou Miguel Nemeño|country_of_origin = |original_language(s) = English Tagalog|executive_producer(s) = Ricardo Nepomuceno|producer(s) = Arthur Siemens Ortega|production_company(s) = GSTV Productions |distributor(s) = General Station Television ( ) (Worldwide)|original_network = General Station Television|original_release = August 15, 2014 - present}} Top Gear Philippines is the Filipino adaptation of the series. It is produced by GSTV Productions and in cooperation with and is a companion to the magazine. The program was launched on August 15, 2014 and airs on General Station Television. The current hosts are motoring journalist Augusto Rick Rañin, singer Thomas Nagar Christophersen, and actress/television personality Katie Lamu Xiaoyan. Liwayway Madrid was formerly the third host but was replaced by Katie in 2017 due to scheduling conflicts. In 2017, Extra Gear Philippines was launched, the current hosts for this are stunt driver Bongbong Arcebuche and guitarist . All hosts except for Joey are signed to GSTV Artists Center, and are joined by as with other versions of the show. Bongbong was the first portrayer of the Stig before becoming the host of the Extra Gear aftershow, the second portrayer was stunt driver Sandy Carlos, who left the role after being injured in a on-set accident. The current portrayer has been hinted to be Murugayan Cesar Veluz, who competed in regional go-karting competitions before becoming a GSTV Artists Center performer. The test facility, Power Lap track, and Celebrity Karera Lap Time track is in , . sponsors one of the turns and since the first edition in July 2017 's product has sponsored the crash barriers. The Maniladrome, , , and are used for some episodes. Power Lap The Power Lap has one of the hosts or The Stig driving a car and hoping to achieve the best lap time. Season One (2014) Guests Celebrity guests are featured in the Celebrity Karera Lap Time segment, akin to Star in a Reasonably Priced Car. The first car was a , which was wrecked by (Duterte wasn't injured and walked away under his own power with only minor bruises) during his segment. The current car is a VCMC Grasshopper. Season One (2014) Notable Challenges Low-Budget Police Car Challenge In the June 3, 2018 edition there was a Low-Budget Police Car Challenge. All three hosts had to make their own custom police car for just ₱5,173.50 (100 US dollars). Augusto chose a 2001 Mexican (he purchased it from ), Thomas chose a 2002 (it was previously owned by a deceased relative), and Katie chose a 1992 (she purchased it from a operator friend of her mother of whom intended to build a Jeepney out of it but gave up because "he thought the was easier to modify.") Augusto repainted the red Beetle in white and blue with the words "DEATH SQUAD" and the phrase "Prepare to die, ikaw madugong anarchist freak". He also added a siren and a "high-tech soundboard I purchased from a disabled persons' supply shop" to provide the siren's sounds. Thomas painted the yellow Ferrari 360 with "cheapo Metallic Blue spraypaint I purchased from despite 's demand for us to boycott the chain" and added the words "POLICE" with the phrase "Curbstomping minorities so fascists don't have to." whilst also adding a "cheapo metallic siren light purchased off Amazon" and installing paint guns "to spray all over the crooks' windshields" in the back. Katie painted her Jeep Wrangler white and added several sets of police siren lights along with the words "Pulisya" and the phrase "Nakakakuha ng mga kriminal sa iyong komunidad!" in addition to her adding a "easy-access spike strip" to the front of the Wrangler (a la in the original British Top Gear episode with a Police Car Challenge) which was criticized by the other hosts as just being "a tumbling mat with food thermometers shoved in it." During the trial runs at , started off by running a police SUV for a lap run around the track. Augusto ran his Beetle well and managed to beat The Stig's lap time, whilst Thomas had issues due to the steel poles the paint guns were installed on messing with his Ferrari's balance. Katie unleashed her spike strip but nearly rolled over as a result. During the runs, points were awarded for flamboyant driving. Their next challenge, in a closed-off parking area, had them try to clear the scene of a mockup accident as fast as possible, whilst the PNP did a training exercise at the circuit with . All three cars were used in an attempt at the airport track to stop a chase wherein The Stig had stolen a . Katie attempted to use her spike strip but failed, Thomas attempted a paint gun attack but failed, however Augusto used a pit manuever and stopped the Stig. This resulted in a massive rollover which ejected The Stig and resulted in the hospitalization of The Stig's Filipino actor Sandy Carlos. Category:2014 Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:GSTV Category:Top Gear Category:2010s